Cuentos de Springfield
by Junior VB
Summary: Un conjunto de historias cortas basadas protagonizadas por los personajes de la serie animada Los Simpson. Iré tratando varios temas como se me vayan ocurriendo. Las historias no necesariamente tienen una continuidad entre sí.
1. Un sábado en el zoológico

Descargo responsabilidad. La serie animada _Los Simpson_ es creación de Matt Groening y propiedad de la cadena Fox.**  
**

* * *

**Un sábado en el zoológico**

Un sábado por la tarde, Bart y Lisa estaban visitando el zoológico. Los niños llevaban una hora paseándose por el lugar, observando a las diferentes especies.

Para la pequeña Lisa, una niña de tan sólo 8 años, era emocionante poder observar de cerca a los leones, las jirafas y demás animales exóticos. Aunque eventualmente la pequeña pensaba que tal vez los animales no eran felices en cautiverio, aún así podía disfrutar el espectáculo.

Ir allí había sido sugerencia de Bart, puesto que él sabia lo mucho que Lisa quería a los animales. El niño de 10 años había pasado un buen rato acompañando a su hermana menor, no había sido una tarde particularmente interesante, pero el chico se sentía relajado.

Bart y Lisa llegaron junto al habitad de los monos. Bart realmente no estaba prestando mucha atención, mientras Lisa miraba divertida al grupo de primates.

De repente la niña, vio algo que le llamo y preguntó:

-Bart, ¿qué es lo que están haciendo esos monos?

Bart miró que era a lo que Lisa se refería. Resultó que había una pareja de monos apareándose, y la pequeña niña no entendía el significado de eso. El niño, por otro lado, reconoció la escena.

Pero Bart realmente no quería tocar el tema, ese se convirtió en una raro momento de incomodidad para él, el chico rubio resultó ser más sensible de lo que él esperaba, así que decidió evadir el asunto.

-Eh... ellos están... ¡Hey! ¡¿Quieres ver las cebras? -Bart tomó a su hermana del brazo y la condujo hacia la cerca que rodeada el área de la cebras.

Lisa miró a los équidos, y para asombro de la chica y la molestia de Bart, una pareja de cebras también estaba atendiendo el llamado de la naturaleza.

-¡Mira, Bart! ¡Las cebras también lo hacen! -indicó Lisa.

"Estúpidos animales lujuriosos", se quejó Bart.

-¿Por qué están haciendo eso, Bart? _Dime_, tú sabes -dijo ella.

-Ay caramba -exclamó el muchacho resignado a hablar del tema-, ellos están...

Más tarde, Bart y Lisa habían llegado a casa. Marge hacia la limpieza, mientras Homero veía televisión.

-Se divirtieron , ¿niños? -preguntó Marge.

-Sí. Bart y yo fuimos al zoológico. Y hoy aprendí de donde vienen los bebes -contestó Lisa.

-Bien, ahora no tengo que ser yo quien te lo explique -dijo Homero.

-¡Homero! -lo reprendió Marge.

-¿Qué? ¿Sabes lo molesto que es tener que hablar de eso con los hijos? Más con una niña.

-Pues que bueno que no tuviste que hacerlo -dijo Bart con sarcasmo.

-Bueno, niños, vayan a la lavarse la manos porque ya voy a servir la cena -dijo Marge.

-Sí, mama -contestó Lisa y entró alegre a la cocina.

-Y tú, Bart, recuerda que si tienes alguna duda sobre... tu sabes, siempre puedes hablarlo con tu padre y conmigo.

-Gracias, pero creo me las arreglare solo -dijo Bart y entró a la cocina.

-Ufff... Que bueno -declaró Homero sintiéndose aliviado.

Marge no estaba de acuerdo con la actitud de su esposo, pero a veces resultaba inútil discutir con él. Ella se limitó simplemente a suspirar y entró a la cocina para servir la cena.


	2. Escuela militar

**Escuela militar**

Lisa Simpson y su hermano Bart Simpson habían ingresado a la escuela militar hacía un par de meses.

Después de una de las travesuras de Bart, el Jefe Wiggum sugirió a los padres del muchacho, enviarlo a la escuela militar, donde Bart podría aprender a ser más disciplinado. Pero, nadie esperaba que Lisa pidiera ingresar también a dicha academia.

La niña de ocho años fue cautivada por las actividades intelectuales que se impartían a los cadetes. Y si bien Lisa nunca había estado muy interesada en los retos físicos, eso no la desalentó.

Pero ahora la chica Simpson estaba deprimida. Ella era la única niña en esa escuela, y muchos de los otros cadetes se habían propuesto ponerle las cosas difíciles en busca de que ella renunciara.

Ella no encajaba del todo en su antigua escuela por ser una persona lista y sensible. Pero ahora era más rechazada que nunca, simplemente por ser una niña. Lisa se sentía sola, incluso Bart había preferido pasar el tiempo con los demás cadetes y no con ella.

Y debido a que las actividades físicas no eran una de las fortalezas de Lisa, ella había perdido las esperanzas de pasar el examen final que le permitiría graduarse de segundo grado.

Eran las ocho de la noche, Lisa estaba sola en la cabaña que le habían asignado. La preocupación que la embargaba no le había permito dormir todavía. Pero su tristeza fue reemplazada por asombro cuando escuchó un par de suaves golpes.

Lisa miró hacia el lugar del cual provinieron los sonidos y vio que alguien más estaba dentro de la habitación. El individuo había sido lo suficientemente sigiloso para entrar sin que la chica lo notara y luego golpeó levemente la pared para llamar la atención de esta.

Sin duda, Lisa se asustó por un momento. Pero luego de unos pocos segundos, ella reconoció a la misteriosa figura. El individuo llevaba puesto un antifaz, guantes, botas y una capa que eran de color azul oscuro, el resto de su traje era de color gris.

Aquel intrépido visitante era un chico de apenas diez años. Un poco más alto que Lisa pero más bajo que la mayoría de los cadetes en esa escuela. Él era considerado un vándalo por muchos en la ciudad, pero Lisa no lo consideraba así.

-Eres tú, Bartman -dijo la niña.

-Hola, Lisa -saludó el enmascarado-. ¿Cómo estás?

-La verdad, me siento algo triste.

-Si quieres, puedes contarme lo que te sucede -el joven hablo con un tono suave.

-Ha sido difícil estar en este lugar -Lisa contestó triste-. Los otros cadetes me tratan mal por ser una niña.

-Lisa, a veces los niños pueden ser crueles. El comportamiento de algunos mejorará con el tiempo.

»Puede ser difícil, pero no dejes que la mala actitud de otros te afecte. Sube ese animo.

-Yo sé que no importa lo que esos tontos piensen. Pero me siento muy sola, extraño a mis padres y no tengo con quien hablar. Bart ya no pasa tiempo conmigo, prefiere estar con los demás cadetes.

El joven conocido como Bartman permaneció en silencio unos segundos, pensativo.

-La gente a veces olvida lo que es realmente importante... Seguramente tu hermano no pensaba lastimarte, sé paciente con él. Si le dices cómo te sientes, lo ayudarás a recapacitar sobre sus acciones.

-Tienes razón. Yo sé que Bart se preocupa por mí. Hablaré con él mañana.

-Muy bien. ¿Te sientes mejor ahora? -preguntó el enmascarado.

-Sí. Gracias -dijo Lisa. Una bonita sonrisa era muestra que se encontraba mejor.

-Es bueno verte sonreír.

-Pero todavía estoy algo preocupada, por la prueba final. No soy buena para las actividades físicas.

-Estoy seguro que puedes con eso. Solamente debes confiar en ti.

-Lo intentaré.

-Bien. Ahora debo irme- declaró Bartman y emprendió la partida.

-Adiós -se despidió Lisa.

-Adiós, Lisa -respondió él y luego salió por la ventana por la cual había entrado anteriormente.

Unos minutos después en otra de las cabañas, Bart Simpson entró por la puerta. El joven esperaba que nadie se hubiera dado cuenta de que había roto las reglas al salir de la cabaña durante la noche.

El chico de 10 años caminó, teniendo cuido de no despertar a sus compañeros, hasta su cama y se acostó. Bart se sentía mal por haber estado ignorando a Lisa, por lo que había ido a verla esta noche. Ahora ambos podrían dormir más tranquilos.

Al día siguiente Bart ayudó a Lisa a prepararse para la prueba final. Y el ultimo día de clases ambos aprobaron la prueba. Para el año siguiente los niños Simpson no asistieron a la escuela militar sino que volvieron a su vieja escuela, pero siempre recordaron sus días como cadetes y aquella importante lección sobre lo mucho que vale ser hermanos.

* * *

Este capítulo está basado en el episodio _The Secret War of Lisa Simpson_, llamado _La guerra secreta de Lisa Simpson_ en España y en Hispanoamérica, perteneciente a la octava temporada de la serie animada _Los Simpson._

La idea de usar a Bartman me la dio en parte el personaje Kenny de la serie _South Park_, quien se disfraza como _Mysterion para consolar a su hermana pequeña._

_Entra varias ideas para un nuevo capítulo, me decidí por esta debido al comentario de SessKagome and Shade Shaw, que me pidió un capitulo que tratara sobre el amor fraternal de Bart y Lisa._


End file.
